


The Truth (Clone Wars AU)

by IngeniousWaterfowl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngeniousWaterfowl/pseuds/IngeniousWaterfowl
Summary: In a spur of the moment decision, I decided to write a happy Clone Wars AU! Enjoy my ramblings on how everything could have been better :D
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Method in My Madness

Fives ran, he ran and ran until he was forced to stop at an alleyway. His chest heaved beneath his armor and sweat dripped from his forehead. His eyes darted around, frantically searching for anyone. His back pressed flat against the alley wall when a couple walked by, happily drunk and singing nonsense songs. He sighed, relaxing slightly now that he saw no patrols. They were trying to capture him, take him away.

They said he was a traitor... lies! He banged his fist against the wall and his body shook with uncontrolled anger. _The Chancellor, yes, it was the Chancellor! And then, then it was the Kaminoans. Working for the enemy! Tell them, he had to tell them! General Skywalker, Rex, they would listen. They had to listen._ He took off running again, his footfalls echoing in the underbelly of Coruscant. He turned a sharp corner to rid himself of the alleyway before slamming into something. He fell backward, giving a yelp of pain when his head smashed into the floor.

"Hey!" An angry voice sounded above him, and Fives' panic hit him at full force. He scrambled to his feet, but stumbled into a wall again. "Next time watch where you're—!" The voice cut off with a gasp, Fives' head spun as he looked through slitted eyes at the figure making the noise. "Fives?" He froze, his heart rate increasing tenfold. They'd seen him, they knew who he was!

He tried to run again, but tripped on his own feet and sprawled onto the ground. "Fives, what are you doing? It's just me," The voice sounded familiar, and it was talking to him as if they were old friends. When his head stopped spinning, he looked up at the figure crouched above him. A Togruta girl with very familiar markings was looking at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Commander!" Fives gasped, scrambling to his feet. Ahsoka winced, but he paid it almost no heed. "You have to help me! I didn't do it, I swear it wasn't me!" Ahsoka frowned, stretching her hand out to him.

"Fives, what are you talking about?"

"The plot!" Fives glanced around, worried he might have been overheard. "The plot to destroy the Jedi." He hissed more quietly, leaning in closer to Ahsoka. The Togruta's face grew pale and she grabbed him by his shoulders.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Not here!" Fives pulled away from Ahsoka in sudden fear, shaking his head jerkily. "Can't tell you, not here. General Skywalker, Rex, they're coming. Have to meet them, tell them! I have to tell them everything." Ahsoka flinched, but straightened up.

"Where are you going?" Fives took in his former Commander's appearance with his foggy mind, trying to gauge her thoughts. Her arms were crossed, her face set in fierce concentration that had proven useful on and off the battlefield. "You can trust me Fives," Ahsoka said softly, lowering her crossed arms. "I owe allegiance to no one now, except myself. If what you're saying is true, it could endanger people I care about." Her voice wavered slightly and she cleared her throat, "I want to help in any way I can."

"You believe me?" Fives' voice was quiet, almost meek. He looked up into Ahsoka's eyes, and he saw doubt. But he also saw faith, and he allowed himself a small sigh of relief. "I'm not crazy," he whispered, his head hanging.

"I know," he glanced up at Ahsoka, her eyes warm with sympathy. "It's okay, I'm not abandoning you." Her eyes glazed over, and she stared at nothing over Fives' shoulder. "They left me alone, but never again. I can be better, I can be better than them. Without their stupid Order and their stupid Code." She seemed to snap back into the present, and met Fives' gaze with new conviction. "Tell me everything you know, I need to be able to help plead your case."

Even in his muddled thoughts, Ahsoka's words clicked something into place. He needed help, they might not believe him. But they'd believe Ahsoka, they'd have to believe her. When had she ever lied? He must have told her the coordinates, but he didn't remember saying anything. All he knew was that Ahsoka was grabbing him by the arm and helping him walk, pressing him against a wall when a patrol walked by. He answered her questions with frantic, half-thought out explanations. Time was running out, and time was too precious to waste.

* * *

"Well, these are the coordinates Kix gave us." Anakin said, his voice lowered to almost a whisper as Rex dropped down beside his General. "Let's hope Fives is inside."

Rex just sighed and shook his head slightly. "I hope he knows what he's doing." Fives was a good soldier, he wouldn't have done any of this without a reason. Just as a precaution, he drew his blasters. Fives might be a loyal soldier, but he was sick. Infected with the same thing that had killed Tup, there was no telling what he'd do. He saw that Anakin had also drawn his lightsaber, a dull blue glow illuminating the pair. They walked farther into the abandoned warehouse, Rex's muscles tensed to fight.

"Fives," Anakin called into the darkness, his voice wary. "Fives, we're here." Rex slid his gaze around the room, trying to see with the dim light his General's lightsaber gave off. "Come on out, we just want to talk to you." The pair kept walking, and Rex was getting more and more anxious. Where was Fives? Did something happen to him? Was it a trap?

"General Skywalker," Fives' voice sounded to their left and they paused, "thank you, thank you for trusting me." He sounded relieved, but also frantic. His voice was jumpy and nervous. Rex slowly moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with his General, still not able to catch sight of Fives. "Have you come without troops?"

"We have," Anakin said slowly, moving back to back with Rex. Fives still remained hidden.

"Put down your weapons then." Rex instinctively gripped his pistols tighter, his head swiveling left and right.

"I don't think so Fives." Anakin retorted, his body going slightly rigid. He and Rex still circled, staying back to back.

"Please sir!" Fives' frantic outburst echoed throughout the hangar. "Please," he continued quieter, "I'm unarmed." Rex shared a look with Anakin and the Jedi nodded, deactivating his lightsaber. Rex paused, regretful to continue without some sort of protection. But this was Fives, he wouldn't do anything. Would he? Shaking off his confusing thoughts, Rex raised his pistols in the air so Fives could see them from wherever he was hiding.

"All right, I'm putting my pistols down." He set them carefully down, on a box that was close enough that he could reach them if need be. He backed away, raising his palms in the air so Fives could see his hands were empty.

"What're we here for Fives?" Anakin asked, moving in front of Rex as the latter slowly lowered his hands again.

"I need your help." Rex and Anakin began to move forward, both trying to appear calm and nonthreatening.

"I know you do," Anakin said, his voice soothing. Rex strained his ears, trying to figure out where Fives was. "We know you're not well, it's been rough for you these past couple days." Anakin chose his words carefully, Rex knew his General didn't want to scare Fives off.

"I'm not crazy!" Fives shouted, and Rex nearly flinched. He sounded stressed and agitated, something was wrong. "Please, please just—just hear what I have to say." This time both Rex and Anakin looked in the same direction. There, Fives was over there.

"We're here to help you Fives, just come with us." Anakin's tone was still gentle as they moved toward Fives' voice. They didn't want him making a run for it, or doing anything irrational. "Let us take you back to the Temple." A low humming sounded above them and Rex looked up just in time to see a ray shield drop around him and Anakin. "No!" The Jedi shouted, pounding his fist against the barrier.

"I just need you to listen to me." Fives pleaded, coming out from behind a crate not twenty paces away from them. "Please," he threw his hands out, Rex squinted. He couldn't see his brother's face, not well anyway. It was impossible to tell what Fives' intentions were.

"I'm not really sure we have any other choice." Anakin snapped, crossing his arms.

"I was framed," Fives cried, "because I know the truth. The truth about a plot, a massive deception."

"By who?" Rex inquired, his gaze hard as he stepped up by Anakin. He was getting more and more dubious by the second.

"Well, there's a sinister plot. And it works against the Jedi!" Fives shouted, waving his hands around in the air. "I have proof of it," he gestured desperately to himself, "I can prove that everything I know is true beyond a shadow of a doubt!" He looked mad, screaming and waving his arms like a lunatic.

"Show me the evidence." Anakin demanded, his voice laced with skepticism.

"The...evidence...is...in here." Fives spoke slowly, as if it were a struggle just to form the words. "It's—it's in here. It's in all of us, every clone."

"What is it?" Rex asked, unable to keep the interest from his voice as he leaned forward.

"Organic chips, built into our genetic code." Fives leaned against a smooth crate, his head in the crook of his elbow. "To make us do whatever someone wants." His voice turned malicious, whipping his head upward. "Even kill the Jedi, it's all in here." He jabbed himself on the side of the head with his index finger, stumbling forward.

Anakin's glower remained as he looked back at Rex. Rex just looked down, beginning to rub the back of his neck. He didn't know what to believe, Fives wasn't a liar. But if he truly was infected, he could have lost all grip on reality. "Let's just get you some help first, then we can review everything." Only Rex noticed the strain in his General's otherwise calming voice. "It'll be okay Fives, we can sort this out."

Fives' eyes darted around nervously before hardening, lifting his face up as he let out a betrayed scream. "You don't believe me!"

"Fives stop!" That voice, that was _her_ voice. Rex jerked his head upward as Anakin's face dropped. Ahsoka jumped down from her position in the rafters, landing softly beside the distressed trooper. "Calm down, you need to think clearly."

"C-Commander," Fives gasped as he reached a hand toward the girl. She grabbed his hand, turning her gaze toward his eyes.

"I can tell them what you told me Fives, just calm down." The trooper placed a hand on the back of his neck, shaking his head slowly. Ahsoka straightened up, but kept her eyes downcast. Rex shot a wary look at Anakin, worried how his General would react. Anakin was frozen, one hand extended to almost it's full length. His fingers splayed out as though to touch his former padawan.

"Ahsoka—" Anakin rasped, his eyes shining as he took a half-step forward.

"Ahsoka," Rex interrupted, his voice breaking only slightly as he stepped in front of his General. The ray shield still shimmered, warping and twisting his view. "Do you truly believe what Fives is saying?"

"Yes," her voice was clear even though her face was angled at the floor. "I have no reason to doubt him, and there's no reason to treat him like a criminal."

"He tried to assassinate the Chancellor." Rex said, taken aback by Ahsoka's bluntness.

"No!" Fives cried, surging forward and placing his hands against the ray shield. "No, no he tried to kill me! After he told me the plan, in the medical bay! The plan to kill the Jedi!"

"The Chancellor isn't capable of what you claim." Anakin's voice was hard, an almost imperceptible undercurrent of sadness joining the anger. "He's a good man whose only interest is for the greater good."

"Anakin," Rex noticed his General flinch when Ahsoka addressed him by his name. "You know as well as I do that anyone can hide their true colors. No matter how good they claim to be. We have a chance to stop it before it's too late." Anakin hung his head, and Rex looked anywhere in the room except at his mad brother and his former Commander.

"Stand down soldier, stand down!" All four of them turned in surprise when a patrol of Coruscant Guard members entered the building, blasters raised. "Get on your knees!"

"No, no no! Stay back!" Fives shouted, his gaze darting to the blasters that Rex had left unattended.

"Don't do it, don't do it soldier!" The lead one—Fox—cried.

"Get away from me!" Fives roared, picking up the blaster.

"Fives, no!" Rex and Ahsoka screamed simultaneously, both of them moving toward him. Rex smashed into the barrier and Ahsoka collided with Fives as the blaster shot rang out. Ahsoka screamed in pain as the shot hit her in the shoulder, and she collapsed on top of Fives.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin's voice radiated fear and worry as he smashed his fists into the shield that separated them. His mood quickly shifted to anger and he jerked his head up so violently that Rex actually took a few steps away from his General. "CEASE FIRE!" He bellowed, the patrol actually skidded to a halt and lowering their blasters. "And get this ray shield off!" Fox raised his blaster and shot at the power source, deactivating the shield. Anakin moved over to Ahsoka, his hands only just trembling. "Are you okay?"

The Togruta groaned, lifting herself up off of Fives with one arm. The other she cradled closely to her chest. Instead of answering Anakin, she staggered to her feet and stood over Fives. "You can't take him, he knows what's really going on."

"With all due respect Ahsoka," Fox stepped forward, "how do you know he hasn't just gone mad?"

"Because there's something off about this whole situation!" She snapped, spreading her good arm wide. "What are the Kaminoans claiming those chips do exactly?"

"They say the chips keep our aggression in check," Rex said slowly, "it's why they were put in us."

"But did Fives act aggressively towards anyone before he came here? And those chips don't prevent madness!"

"Tup," everyone looked to the ground, where Fives was beginning to stand up. He'd discarded the blaster, his earlier panic replaced with a heavy sorrow. "Tup's malfunctioned, he died because of it." Ahsoka flinched, and Rex looked at the floor. "But it drove him crazy, before he died."

"And you're acting crazy, but your chip's been removed." Rex said, beginning to catch on.

"Exactly!" Ahsoka gestured with her uninjured arm before wincing and grabbing her shoulder. "Where do the dots connect? The chips don't stop madness, but the Kaminoans are claiming Fives has gone mad because his chip was removed. There's got to be another factor for Fives acting out other than the chips, there should be an investigation in a controlled environment." Anakin sighed, and looked down at his former padawan.

"I see where you're going with this Ahsoka, and I agree it sounds suspicious. But an awful lot of your argument is based on speculation, you can't defend a convict with pure speculation."

"Then we take Fives back to the Temple." Ahsoka turned to her former Master, holding her injured shoulder gingerly. "We can put him somewhere so even if he's truly gone mad, he won't hurt anyone. We run tests, and we don't tell the Chancellor or the Kaminoans about it."

"We report directly to the Chancellor Ahsoka, you know this." Anakin warned, crossing his arms.

"You don't have to!" Ahsoka snapped, glaring at everyone in the room. "The Jedi Order is not a part of the Republic Senate, the Jedi are supposed to serve the greater good. Not the Senate, last time I checked the Chancellor wasn't a Jedi. So why do you have to report everything to him, including internal Jedi affairs?" Anakin looked at a loss, and the clones looked away, offering no comments. "We don't lose anything by performing a simple procedure. If it's all speculation, then everything goes on as normal. But if it is in fact true, a horrible catastrophe will have been averted." Ahsoka cast her gaze around the hangar, challenging anyone to tell her she was wrong.

"All right Ahsoka, we can bring this to the Council." Anakin sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I recall Master Shaak Ti wanted to have the Council look at Fives anyway." Ahsoka nodded, and began to shuffle her feet. Obviously at a loss for what to do next. "You can come with us to plead Fives' case to the Council, if you wish." Anakin's tone was hesitant, and Ahsoka froze. Silence hung over the group like a fog, tension thick in the air.

When Ahsoka finally spoke, her voice was even and measured. "I will go for Fives, nothing more." Anakin winced, but nodded his consent. Without looking back, the group headed outside. Towards the Temple, to new truths and dark secrets.


	2. Decisions and Guilt

When they reached the Temple, Fives was carefully led to the special detention area below the Jedi Temple. The detention cells down there hadn't been used in ages, but the Temple Guards had been ordered to make sure Fives would be comfortable during his stay. As Anakin turned to talk to Rex, he felt Ahsoka slip away from his side. A fist squeezed at his heart, but he tried to ignore it. After all, it had only been two months since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order. Perhaps having her see the Jedi Council so soon after was putting her on edge?

"Sir?" Anakin snapped back into the present when Rex addressed him. He realized that he'd never voiced his question to Rex and instead had stood there with his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Sorry Rex," Anakin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. "I'm just, it's not..." His voice trailed off as he struggled to find the right words.

"I know sir," Anakin tilted his head up to see Rex giving a small smile of understanding. "I think we're all a little...off." Anakin just nodded his head, letting out a slow exhale. He needed to be calm, otherwise he wouldn't be able to think clearly enough to defend his decision to the Council.

"You contacted Shaak Ti, yes?" Rex nodded to confirm and Anakin let out a small breath of relief. "Good, good. I hope she feels prepared to show her findings to the Council." He shuffled his feet, almost embarrassed to ask his next question. "Rex, I was going to ask you to accompany Ahsoka and I to the Jedi Council meeting." Rex blinked, the only sign that he was surprised by Anakin's decision. "You know Fives better than any of us. As his Captain you're a more reliable source of information on his normal behavior and such." He didn't need to tell Rex the other reason he wanted him in that meeting, the look in Rex's eyes showed that the Captain understood perfectly.

"I believe Ahsoka was headed for the medical bay." Rex's voice and posture was casual, but his eyes held a knowing gleam as he spoke to Anakin. "Something about getting her shoulder looked at. I was going to tell the boys she's back," Rex lowered his voice slightly so Anakin had to crane his head to hear the clone properly. "Maybe we'd whip up something special, if you think it's appropriate sir." Anakin's face split into a wide grin and he patted Rex on the shoulder.

"I think she'd love it Rex." He turned around, and paused mid-step. All of his uncertainties and doubts came crashing down on him again. This was the Chancellor everyone was accusing, the one who had been Anakin's mentor. It couldn't be true, could it? How could the Chancellor ever lie to Anakin? He'd never gone behind the Chancellor's back before, it felt like a betrayal of trust. Was he making the wrong decision by standing up for Fives? Did he really believe the poor trooper, or was he just blindsided by Ahsoka's return?

"It'll be okay General, you'll see." Anakin shook himself out of his thoughts when Rex spoke up from behind him. Nodding stiffly even though Rex wouldn't be able to see it, he walked swiftly to the medical bay. He entered quietly so resting patients wouldn't be disturbed. Kix had chastised him more than once for forgetting, it was practically engraved in his memory at this point. Jedi Master T'ra Saa was also in the medical bay, ushering Anakin along with a small wave of her hand. He moved past rows of empty beds and thanked the Force that no one had been injured as of late. He found Ahsoka rather quickly, she was waiting patiently on a hospital bed while Kix bandaged her arm. Anakin paused behind a thin sheet that divided him from Ahsoka when he heard she was talking with Kix.

"You've got to be more careful sir," Kix was saying as he wrapped her shoulder in the white cloth, "I know you're working your hardest to make sure everyone stays safe. But please do it in a way that doesn't nearly cost you an arm."

"Kix, I'm not a Commander anymore." Just hearing Ahsoka's voice made Anakin's hand unconsciously drift to a small pouch on his belt. The pouch that contained her padawan braid, the small silka beads clinking together. "I'm just here to make sure something bad doesn't happen to Fives, he's not crazy you know." Ahsoka said it with such conviction that Anakin felt a small pang of guilt for not believing in Fives himself.

"I know," Kix said softly and Anakin heard the sound of scissors clicking together. Anakin quietly backed up a few paces then walked to them a little louder than necessary so they would hear him coming, hopefully they wouldn't assume he'd been eavesdropping. Ahsoka turned to him when he pushed past the curtain.

"The Council's ready for us Ahsoka." Her muscles tensed slightly and her eyes narrowed a fraction. She stood up quickly, handling her shoulder with care, and nodded to Anakin.

"Very well then, let's not keep the esteemed Jedi Council waiting." The barest hint of a smile twitched at Anakin's lips as he beckoned Ahsoka forward. Bidding Kix farewell, Ahsoka moved in front of Anakin and began to walk down the corridors. Anakin hurried to catch up to her, his footsteps echoing in the cavernous hallways. When the two were shoulder to shoulder, there was no sound except for the usual chatter of the Temple. Anakin could slowly feel himself growing red with embarrassment, he kicked internally himself for acting impulsively.

"How's your shoulder?" His voice came out surprisingly calm and steady considering his emotions were whirling around like they'd been caught in a whirlpool.

"I'll be fine," Ahsoka's voice was just as measured as Anakin's, "apparently the plasma damaged a couple of muscles and nerves. I won't be able to use my arm normally for a few weeks." Anakin started and turned to stare wide-eyed at Ahsoka.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ahsoka sighed and ran her fingers along the edge of her sleeve.

"Yes I'm sure; besides, I've had worse. You know that."

"I know," Anakin said softly, "I just wish you'd stop getting hurt. You're far too reckless."

Ahsoka snorted and turned to raise one of her eyebrow markings at Anakin. "This is coming from the Hero With No Fear." Anakin offered a light chuckle and Ahsoka smiled. For a moment, everything seemed back to normal; mentor and apprentice were walking side by side and swapping snide remarks. The Jedi Temple was glowing with life, everything was as it should be. But when the pair drew closer to the Council Room doors, the light mood dissipated. Ahsoka's shoulders stiffened and Anakin felt a deep unease brewing within him. Maybe this had been a bad idea, maybe Ahsoka should have just stayed in the medical bay.

As they got closer, Anakin noticed the shape of Obi-Wan pacing back and forth. His robes swishing together as he paced in seemingly unnerved circles. Obi-Wan lifted his head when he heard the pair approach, and moved toward them. "Anakin, why did you ask Master Shaak Ti to—?" Obi-Wan cut himself off and his eyes widened when he beheld who was accompanying Anakin to the Council meeting. Anakin looked between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, trying to gauge each of their reactions. Ahsoka's posture indicated nothing amiss, but Obi-Wan looked as though he'd just woken up and was trying to remember where he was and how he'd got there. "Ahsoka," Obi-Wan recovered somewhat quickly and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to testify to the Council." Ahsoka's voice was icy and Anakin knew her displeasure was well-placed. Obi-Wan's gaze flicked to Anakin's and the latter just shook his head slightly. A warning to not push the subject.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to get this sorted out." Obi-Wan's voice held an almost placating tone, not wanting to anger the Togruta.

"Will you 'sort it out' by leaving Fives in a prison to rot? Or have your methods changed since then?" Ahsoka spat the words with such venom that Anakin recoiled slightly. Remorse and hurt flashed across Obi-Wan's face before he bowed his head, hiding his emotions from both Anakin and Ahsoka. Tension hung thick in the air and Anakin's hand twitched nervously while Ahsoka kept glaring and Obi-Wan still refused to make eye contact.

"Sorry I'm a little late sirs," all three of them jerked their heads up when Rex came running up to them. "I was just going to…" Rex's voice trailed off as he saw the expressions on their faces. "Is...everything all right sirs?"

"Come," was all Obi-Wan said, "the rest of the Council has gathered." With that, Obi-Wan entered the Council Room with Rex, Ahsoka and Anakin on his heels. When the Council appeared in front of them, Anakin's nerves returned. Ahsoka shouldn't be here, she shouldn't have to face them again.

"Skywalker, Ahsoka, Rex, welcome you are." Yoda's voice broke the tension and Anakin felt himself visibly relaxing. "Informed of your arrival I was," the GrandMaster gestured to the center of the room. "Shaak Ti, speak you may." Ahsoka Anakin and Rex were more than happy to stand off to the side while Shaak Ti walked to the center of the room to recount what she'd found.

"I went to Fives with a medical droid." Shaak Ti's slender hands were clasped in front of her, "to make sure nothing was missed during his examination. What I was able to deduce was that Fives, at one point or another, had some sort of mind-clouding drug implemented into his system." There were murmurs from the Council, heads turning left and right.

"Is it possible that this 'drug' could be from a parasite of sorts? Perhaps clone trooper Fives and clone trooper Tup were infected at the same time by an unknown species?" Ki Adi Mundi's voice rang out through the room and a few heads nodded, agreeing with the Cerean Jedi Master.

"It is, but there's another factor which makes that quite impossible." Anakin lifted his head and raised an eyebrow as Shaak Ti continued speaking. "According to the medical droid, that drug is only effective for twenty-four hours after administration."

"So what you're saying is that for clone trooper Fives to still be under the effects of this drug, it would have needed to be administered recently." Mace Windu steepled his fingers in front of his face.

"Yes," Shaak Ti said, her montrals bobbing as she nodded her head. "Which makes the time gap from anywhere from when we left Kamino, to Fives' attempted assasination of the Chancellor."

"You think the Chancellor drugged Fives?" Anakin interjected, his voice strained.

"I am not saying anything of the sort Skywalker," Shaak Ti leveled her gaze at Anakin. "I am merely stating when the drug could have been put in him. The medical droid is taking scans of Fives' brain patterns. Once Fives returns to normal, we will know exactly when the drug was given." Anakin swallowed and lowered his gaze.

"Are we certain that Fives' words were not an effect of the drug?" Anakin felt Ahsoka bristle when Adi Gallia spoke up.

"We will find out when he's recovered." Shaak Ti said smoothly, bowing to signify she was finished before returning to her seat.

"Ahsoka," the Togruta looked up as her name was called by Windu, "you have evidently been called as a witness for Fives. You believe what he's saying is true."

"Yes Master Windu," Ahsoka stepped up and Anakin couldn't help but feel a small surge of pride as she faced the Jedi who had cast her out from the Order without hesitation. "I have no reason to believe he is lying, and Master Shaak Ti's evaluations will prove if he is mad."

"Are you certain that your attachment to the clones is not hindering your decision? Nor your spite towards the Order?" Windu's casual words had Ahsoka openly flinching and Anakin felt a snarl rumbling in his chest. How dare they question her when they were the ones who cast her out in the first place? And to suggest that she would be that selfish! He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but another voice beat him to it.

"Pardon my frankness Master Windu," Obi-Wan said coolly, sitting up in his chair. "But if you truly believe Ahsoka would be petty enough to put her own satisfaction above the safety of others, then you don't know her at all."

"I agree with Master Kenobi," Plo Koon rumbled from his side of the room. "We should at least listen to what little 'Soka has to say." Anakin let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and Ahsoka's tense frame eased slightly. Obi-Wan gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head towards Ahsoka. Something almost like a smile flickered across her features, but it was gone in a heartbeat.

"I am warning you on behalf of the Republic," Ahsoka said, some of her previous courage returning. "If the Jedi Order were to fall or be corrupted further than the public already believes it is, mass chaos could ensue." She spread her good arm out to encompass the Jedi Council. "The clones were not programmed to lie, and Fives has no reason to."

"Other than saving himself from the Republic court?" Saesee Tiin asked, his face impassive.

"I don't believe Fives would do that Master, why would he come begging to General Skywalker and Captain Rex to help him if he didn't believe he was right?" The Council's eyes moved to where Anakin and Rex stood.

"Captain, do you believe what she is saying?" Windu questioned, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Uh, y-yes sir." Rex stuttered slightly, apparently nervous to talk in front of the Jedi High Council. Anakin gave Rex a small nudge with his shoulder to get the clone to loosen up. "I don't have any reason to doubt Fives' word unless he is proven to be mad. He's a loyal soldier and always puts others ahead of himself." Windu nodded and turned to Yoda, the GrandMaster nodding as well.

"Look into this mystery, the Council will." Anakin almost sagged with relief when he heard Yoda speak and Rex whispered thanks under his breath. "Tell no one we must, or a long shadow I fear will fall over the Jedi." Bowing to the Council, Anakin Ahsoka and Rex left the Council Room. Now that the three of them were alone, Rex turned to Ahsoka with a large grin.

"If you wouldn't mind following me Commander Tano, we've got something we'd like to show you." Ahsoka looked at Anakin for a clue, but he was barely keeping a smile of his own off his face. So she just nodded, and Rex turned to lead them but Anakin grabbed the Captain's arm.

"I've got to get something, I'll meet you there." Rex nodded, and Ahsoka followed the clone as Anakin watched them walk away before racing to his quarters. When he got there, he rummaged around in his belongings before pulling out a small oak box. He smiled fondly and ran his hands over the smooth surface, he hoped she'd like it. He sprinted back to Rex and Ahsoka and managed to catch them before they entered the hangar of a star destroyer. Rex's smile was genuine when he clicked the button to open the blast doors, and the 501st appeared on the other side. All of their helmets were painted in Ahsoka's orange skin tone and her facial markings were glowing white.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and her mouth dropped into a small 'o'. Rex walked over and retrieved a spare helmet from one of the troopers. "Paint job's a little crude, but we think it gets the idea across." Ahsoka's fingers reached up and traced the designs, her face awed.

"The boys wanted to make sure that they showed their appreciation." Ahsoka turned to Anakin when he spoke, her blue eyes shining with happiness and something else he couldn't place. "And, I have something for you too." Ahsoka's eyes widened even further as Anakin presented the small oaken chest. Her hands moved to rest on the top of the box, her fingers trembling slightly. "Go on," Anakin whispered encouragingly, "open it." Ahsoka flipped off the lid and her gaze shot up to Anakin as a myriad of emotions crossed her face; disbelief, happiness and sorrow were among the few he could name.

As if in a trance, she pulled out the contents of a box: her old lightsabers. She rested them in her hands and spun them around a few times in her palms before igniting them. Blue blades shot from the heart, and she looked slightly startled. Anakin gave a sheepish grin as he folded his arms.

"I may have tinkered with them a little bit." Ahsoka smiled slightly, a flare of life returning to her eyes.

"They're beautiful," she murmured, staring at the azure blades.

"I was holding onto them in case...things changed." He said it softly but the light that had been in her eyes sputtered out. She deactivated the lightsabers, and looked up at him. He tried for a smile, but it was tinged with sadness. Her smile faded completely as she looked back at Rex and the men, before turning to Anakin again. He started when he saw her eyes shining with tears.

"I can't," she whispered, backing up slowly. Away from a confused Rex and Anakin, shaking her head. "I can't, I-I can't..."

"What? What is it Ahsoka?" Anakin moved forward and made as though to put his hand on her shoulder but she shied away from him. A pain Anakin couldn't explain grew in his chest as she all but shoved her lightsabers back at him.

"I can't come back." With that, she whirled on her heel and raced out of the hangar. Rex frowned, placing the painted helmet on the ground and taking off after her without a word. Anakin just stared at the spot she'd stood only moments before, her lightsabers awkwardly balanced on top of the chest. A murmuring rose up behind him and he remembered the entire 501st was still there.

"Dismissed." His voice was thick with unshed tears and cracked slightly. The clones dispersed, leaving Anakin alone. Numbly, he returned the lightsabers to their case as a heavy weight filled his heart. Why was she pushing him away? Ahsoka couldn't...why wouldn't she come back? Because she could, she could come back to him and the 501st. She could, but she wouldn't. Why wouldn't she stay with him? Didn't she know how much he'd missed her? Maybe she'd moved on, started living her life. Forgetting her sorry excuse of a Master who'd failed her.

Because he had, he had failed her. But couldn't she at least hear him out? Let him apologize? Everything had gone horribly wrong, he'd just gotten her back. And now she was leaving him again, without even a goodbye this time. Somehow, it hurt worse than when she'd left the Order. He gave a shuddering sigh and bowed his head, clutching the box so tightly that his mechanical hand caused the wood to groan and creak. Almost mindlessly, he left the ship and made his way back to the Senate building to see Padmé. Lost in the fog and pain of his own thoughts, he didn't hear his name being called until the person grabbed his shoulder.

Anakin started, and turned around to come face to face with the Chancellor. The old man's face was kind and his eyes were filled with sympathy as he took in Anakin's apparently frazzled appearance. "My boy, what are you doing wandering the Senate building?" Anakin opened his mouth to respond, but the guilt came crashing down on him again and he just managed to shrug his shoulders. The Chancellor frowned and pulled away from Anakin as he beckoned with his hand. "Come with me, I sense you have much on your mind."

With his only option to follow, Anakin entered the Chancellor's luxurious office. "I don't want to keep you from anything Chancellor." Finally having found his voice, Anakin lingered in the doorway. Just wanting to get away and clear his head.

"You're no trouble Anakin, trust me." The Chancellor said as he stood before the Jedi Knight. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you. I trust the Council hasn't kept you too busy?" Anakin gave a strained smile and shook his head. "Ah, well, the Hero With No Fear can't be everywhere at once can he?"

"No Chancellor," Anakin said modestly as he edged his way farther into the office. "I often wonder if I deserve such a title."

"Of course you deserve it my boy," the Chancellor still smiled as he motioned for Anakin to walk with him. The two moved to stare out the vast window into the vast city of Coruscant. "You've done a great service to the Republic, a far greater service than a normal Jedi." Anakin just swallowed, fixing his gaze on the passing speeders outside. "What have you got there?" Anakin looked down and remembered he still held the box containing Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"Just a...gift, for a friend." Anakin said slowly, his throat closing up painfully.

"This friend must be very special to you then, I do hope they like their gift."

"I thought they would," Anakin rasped, the control on his emotions slipping slightly. The Chancellor looked up at Anakin's tone, but didn't push the subject further.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you Anakin?" The Chancellor smiled as he returned his gaze to the cityscape. "I'm not a busybody like those Council members, no need to go poking my nose where it doesn't belong." The Chancellor laughed lightly at his own joke, the lines on his face stretching with the smile. "I'm telling you this because I think you have a great deal on your mind, and you don't need to keep it all locked up. You can trust me Anakin."

As Anakin turned towards the Chancellor, he wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him about Ahsoka and Padmé and the Council, about the suspicions and the plot and the secrets. If only to get rid of the crushing feeling of guilt, the inability to breathe as he trampled over the trust he'd built with the Chancellor. But something stopped him, a feeling deep within his gut. Whether it was loyalty to Ahsoka and Fives or the look in the Chancellor's eyes, he stopped himself from blurting out the whole truth.

"Thank you for your kind words, Chancellor," Anakin bowed slightly, a sick feeling eating him alive. "I will remember your kind offer, and your willingness to believe me." The last few words caught in his throat but he managed to get them out. The Chancellor simply nodded and motioned to the door.

"Well, I don't want to keep you longer than I already have." With a last 'thank you', Anakin walked from the Chancellor's office at what he hoped was a reasonable pace. Once the doors closed behind him as he entered the hall, he began to run. He ran and ran hoping to outrun the sick feeling and the lies that burned like hot coals under his feet. On instinct, he ran until he found Padmé's office and burst through the doors. His body slick with sweat and a horrible lead feeling roiling in his stomach, he whipped his head left and right. But she wasn't here, not anywhere in her office. Oh, the Senate meeting was today. It was just as well she was occupied, he didn't want her to see him like this.

He practically fell onto the couch that adorned her space as his heart beat even faster. Leaning his head in his hands he shook with guilt, sorrow, and confusion. Everything was wrong, the lies about the Chancellor couldn't be true. He was a good man, a good man...a good man. Running his hands through his hair in an almost frenzied manner, tugging on his scalp painfully. He took several deep breaths to calm down, but a knife stabbed him in the ribs every time he took a breath. And he still saw her, leaving him alone again. Without a goodbye, without an explanation. A single choked sob wracked his body as he sat by himself. Alone with his thoughts, alone in the dark of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that happened. Please review and keep a look out for the next chapter! As I am still learning as a writer, criticism is appreciated.


	3. Shove it Down

"Commander, Commander! Ahsoka stop!" Rex was racing after Ahsoka, the Togruta barely visible ahead of him. She'd run away from the Temple and out into the city of Coruscant, the busy streets proving difficult to navigate for Rex. "Ahsoka you can't leave us alone again!" That did it, ahead of him Ahsoka stumbled and almost fell to the ground as she stopped her frantic dash. Rex pulled up behind her, gasping as he placed his hands on his knees. "Don't leave…please." He panted, taking in huge lungfuls of air to get the words out.

"I—Rex, you don't understand." Ahsoka said, not even breathing heavily. She was still facing away from him as Rex caught his breath, the bustle of Coruscant filled the silence. When Rex was standing up, his breathing returned to normal, Ahsoka continued. "I have to leave, I can't stay."

"No one's asking you to be a Jedi Ahsoka," Rex tried to keep his voice even, clenching his fists as he stared at the back of her head. "Just come back, the boys miss you and the General's probably worried sick."

"That's why I can't go back!" Ahsoka blurted out, turning around so quickly Rex almost jumped. "Don't you get it?" He saw tear tracks on her face and his anger faded completely. "I hurt him, I hurt him so much when I left the Order." Ahsoka's voice was trembling and she looked as though she was going to burst into tears again. "Anakin can't—he doesn't deserve to be hurt by me again." She looked down and her voice softened to a whisper. "I know I'm going to leave, whether it's now or years later. I can't stay in the Temple and the army will disband when the war's done. If I stay, it'll hurt even more when I leave because he'll think he had a chance to fix everything. But it can't be fixed!" She was shaking now, and Rex put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you ever think that the General wants to talk to you? That he has something he'd like to tell you before you go running off again?" Ahsoka was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "Look, I can't read the General's mind. But if you need to leave, at least tell him why. He doesn't deserve to be left wondering why you didn't even say goodbye." Ahsoka just nodded mutely, somewhat calmer than before. "Fives is going to be allowed visitors tomorrow, it would help if you were there." At the mention of Fives Ahsoka looked up, as though remembering why she had come.

"Okay," Ahsoka whispered, one of her hands fingering with the bandages on her right shoulder. Rex cast a worried look in her direction and she tried to smile, but just it looked like she was going to cry again. "I'll...be staying in a hotel, near the Jedi Temple of course." She shoved her good hand into her pockets and fished around before shoving a crumpled piece of paper into Rex's limp hands. "That's the address, so you know where to find me." She sighed and Rex noticed she was still shaking. "I—I don't think I'm ready to face everyone just yet." Rex's eyes moved up and nodded his head slowly.

"I understand, don't worry." Rex said empathetically, nodding his head. "What should I tell the General?"

Ahsoka paused, when she finally spoke her words were slow. "Tell him...that I'm safe. I'm okay and I'll be checking on Fives tomorrow." Ahsoka broke off and swallowed nervously. "And tell him...tell him I'm sorry."

Rex nodded, turning to go back to the Temple. As he began to walk away, he called over his shoulder. "I'll tell the General that you're safe and where you're going to be tomorrow. But as for that last bit, you'll have to tell him that yourself."

* * *

Anakin jolted up from the couch when he heard the automatic doors open with a soft whoosh. He scrambled to his feet and made his way over to the desk so it would appear as though he'd just arrived. "Ani?" He nearly wilted when Padmés voice sounded instead of a strangers. Dropping the act, he turned around to face her with a smile. She'd gotten dressed up for today, no surprise there. Her hair was done in two braids which twisted at the top of her head to form a crown. The dress was a simple dark purple sheath with a gold trim. The simplicity of her outfit just made her all the more beautiful.

His smile widened as he walked up and enveloped his wife in a hug. She giggled against his neck and pulled away after a small peck on the cheek. He could feel the weight on his chest lifting, things always seemed better when Padmé was near. "How was the meeting?" He asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, same as always." She groaned, tugging Anakin onto the couch with her. He plopped down across from her and gave a dorky grin that made her laugh. "Money is needed to keep the war effort going and someone has to go to the Banking Clan but transactions need to be a private affair and blah blah blah." She waved her hand in the air dismissively while Anakin's smile softened. "What?" She smiled, running her hand across Anakin's sleeve.

"You're just so cute when you're angry." He teased, ducking when she swatted at his head.

"How dare you?" She tried to stay mad but her eyes shone with laughter. "I happen to be _very_ intimidating in the Republic Senate." He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips, shaking his head. Anakin stilled and placed his hand on her, just holding it there. "What is it?" He looked up and tried to feign innocence as he removed his hand.

"What is what?" He tried to keep his tone light, but apparently it didn't convince Padmé.

"Come on Ani, as your wife I like to think I know you better than most. I can tell when you're stressed, what is it?" He bowed his head, he didn't want to break down. Not in front of her. But he also knew her well-enough to know that she wouldn't back down until she knew what had happened.

"It's...a lot of things." He said, futilely trying to dissuade her from continuing.

"Well, I've got all the time in the world right now." He cracked a grin but heaved a long sigh, still staring at the floor.

"I went after Fives and he...started saying strange things. Things about the Chancellor and a plot against the Jedi." Padmé made a small noise of shock and Anakin heard the rustle of her dress as she scooted closer, he kept his eyes fixed on his boots. "I didn't know what to think, everyone was telling me he was mad and he was. Acting mad, I mean. I tried to talk to him, get him to come with us, but he just kept screaming that we didn't believe him." He paused, his throat tightening with tears.

"And then?" Padmé whispered from his side, "What happened then?"

"She was there," he rasped, his voice cracking as it forced its way out of his narrowed airway. "Ahsoka was there." Padmé gasped and Anakin held back a wince. "I—she protected Fives. She stood up to the _Jedi Council_ for him."

"That must have been hard for her." Padmés voice sounded right by his ear as she curled her body against his. As he felt the rhythm of her heart and the love surrounding her, his grief increased tenfold.

"It was," he gasped, and he felt Padmé circle her arms around his back. "She was so strong and—and then she left."

"What do you mean?"

"I—I gave her the lightsabers back, her old ones. She ran, she said she couldn't come back." His head hung even lower and his shoulders began to shake. "But that's not even—the worst part was—"

"What happened?" Padmé asked, her voice quivering with barely suppressed worry. Anakin tipped his head up to her, his eyes brimming with tears. Padmé blinked in surprise before holding him tighter, her hands encircling his torso comfortably

"I can't sense her." Anakin whispered, his voice impossibly quiet. "I can't sense Ahsoka. She—she closed off our bond. I tried to reach her through it, to make sure she was okay after she ran off. But she shut me out, she shut me out!" Anakin broke with a small cry, collapsing into his wife and letting out shuddering sobs as she stroked his head. He spilled everything he knew, about the Chancellor and the Council. About his guilt and confusion and everything getting turned upside down. Padmé held him throughout the whole ordeal, murmuring soft words of comfort or advice. For all his sobbing and heaving, very few tears escaped Anakin's eyes. As though he'd been wrung dry. Padmé didn't let him go until he'd calmed down and he was grateful for it. He didn't know how he would have even moved without her support. Anakin knew in that moment, he would do anything for Padmé. Anything.

* * *

**The next day…**

In the Jedi Council room, Anakin kept his head down as he waited for Shaak Ti to speak. She had completed her analysis on Fives, now they'd learn if he was crazy or not. Even though it was horrid, Anakin couldn't help hoping that Fives would be proven mad. It would mean that none of what the clone had said was true, then everything would be fine.

"The scans prove that clone trooper Fives's brain has returned to normal. However, he is still standing by what he said earlier." Anakin's heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach, the gnawing feeling of guilt starting again.

"And we're certain that this reasoning is not inhibited by the drug?" Windus rich voice filled the room and other Jedi Masters nodded in agreement.

"Yes, though we cannot understand for sure if what he is saying is true." Shaak Ti said, Anakin noticed a hint of worry in her voice. Silence stretched over the Jedi Council as they contemplated the news.

"He didn't by chance mention the name Darth Sidious, did he?" Obi-Wan's voice broke the quiet as he leaned forward, interlocking his fingers. Anakin raised a brow at his old Master, Sidious? Where had that name come from?

"Yes, I think he might have said something like it." Shaak Ti sounded surprised, turning her head in Obi-Wan's direction.

Obi-Wan looked troubled, stroking his beard with a nervous gleam in his eyes. "Master?" Anakin's question was hesitant, his eyes flicking up to Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan sighed and turned to address the Council, looking at least ten years older and wearier.

"Count Dooku mentioned that name when I was first captured on Geonosis. He claimed that Darth Sidious is the name of a powerful Sith Lord who orchestrated the Clone Wars." Anakin let his mouth fall open and several other Jedi let out cries of shock. Orchestrated the Clone Wars? How was that possible? "If what Count Dooku was saying is true, then this Sidious has played both sides of the war from the beginning. And this someone is deep in the heart of the Republic Senate itself."

"Nonsense," Ki-Adi Mundi spoke up, "if this Sith Lord did exist we would have sensed him by now." Several of the Jedi murmured amongst themselves and Anakin was inclined to believe them. The Jedi were powerful enough to sense such a disturbance.

"Clouded by the Dark Side, our vision has been of late." Yoda's guttural voice filled the room and all the side conversations disappeared. "Not sure, if the truth clone trooper Fives is speaking or not." The GrandMaster furrowed his brow and shook his head slowly. "Great care must be taken, lest this Sidious shows himself."

"Master, you can't seriously believe these ramblings?" Anakin couldn't tell who had spoken, because they were immediately drowned out by a chorus of angry shouting and defensive Jedi Masters. Anakin shoved his anger deep down but couldn't help glaring at a few select Council members. Squabbling wasn't going to do anything about this problem. Apparently, Obi-Wan and Yoda seemed to agree with him.

"Enough!" Obi-Wan's harsh order and slammed fist was met with instant silence and Anakin turned to gape at his old Master. Obi-Wan never lost his temper, ever. "If we argue senselessly, we just allow ourselves to be further deluded! The Dark Side is clouding even your judgement!" His outburst finished, Obi-Wan slumped back in his chair. Once again becoming the tired old man with his head in his hands.

"Agree with Master Kenobi, I do." Yoda's words were calmer and more measured. But his voice was laden with sorrow. "Arrogant we were, to join the war. Not let our power blind us again should we. Remember caution and hesitance or all will be lost."

"What do you suggest we do then Master?" Windu's voice was calm and he didn't look the slightest bit ruffled at the notion that a Dark Lord of the Sith could have risen.

"Hmmm, meditate on this I will." Yoda said, hopping down from his chair. The Jedi began to disperse and Anakin felt panic rise within him.

"Wait," Anakin directed his statement at Master Shaak Ti. She turned to him and he stumbled over his words. "The drug, when was the drug administered to Fives?" Anakin's voice sounded robotic even to his own ears.

"It was incorporated into his system as we arrived on Coruscant, probably by Nala Se." Anakin's legs felt weak with relief, good. The Chancellor wasn't the one who'd drugged Fives, he was innocent. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Obi-Wan standing up to leave and his worry for his old Master returned. He'd acted off today, and Anakin was determined to find out why. He followed him until they were a ways away from the Jedi Council members then moved in front of Obi-Wan.

"Anakin? Is there something I can do for you?" Obi-Wan was looking down, avoiding Anakin's gaze.

"Master, what happened back there? I've never seen you so…" Anakin's voice trailed off as he searched for the right word.

"Unhinged?" Obi-Wan offered, still looking at the ground. "I acted out, that's supposed to be your specialty." Anakin didn't even smile at Obi-Wan's attempted joke, he just waited. Eventually, Obi-Wan sighed and met Anakin's gaze. "This blasted war has taken so much. It's taken basic facilities from the citizens, it's taken the people's respect for the Jedi...and it's taken our loved ones from us." Anakin winced, it had only been a few weeks since Satine's death. How could he have been so blind?

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to—"

"It's all right," Obi-Wan cut him off. The elder Jedi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Anakin probed his bond with Obi-Wan and found that his old Master was shoving his emotions down. Burying them under layers impassiveness and calm. "I'm going to meditate," Anakin snapped back to the present when Obi-Wan spoke to him. "Would you like to join me? I sense you have a lot on your mind."

Anakin opened his mouth to say 'yes', but remembered what Rex had told him and shook his head. "It's okay Master, I was going to check on Fives anyway." Obi-Wan raised a brow, but nodded. Though Anakin didn't think he was totally convinced. When Obi-Wan walked away, Anakin turned in the direction of the holding facility below the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka would be here soon, he swallowed the roiling wave of sickness and guilt as he thought of her.

 _Bury it,_ he thought, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. _Bury it._ Shoving his emotions down into the recesses of his mind. Building walls around them, shutting them out. _Block it out, ignore it._ He slowly resumed walking, forcing himself to appear relaxed.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony._ He chanted the code over and over and over, looking for some semblance of comfort. There was nothing but an empty void that echoed the words back at him.


	4. Pain and Understanding

**Earlier that day…**

Ahsoka rolled over on the squeaky mattress, wincing as her shoulder brushed against the blanket. It was still tender even after Kix had applied bacta, maybe she could sneak in a visit with him after she saw Fives. As she dressed, she cast a gaze around the apartment. It was the cheapest one that she could find and it was only about five minutes away from the Temple. She still couldn't afford even a one night stay here. Maybe she could smooth-talk her way past the receptionist, but she'd never been as good as Obi-Wan.

A dull pain filled her chest as she thought of Obi-Wan before she shoved it away. She'd left that part of her life behind, no matter what they thought. She wasn't trying to be a Jedi again, they'd made that choice for her. When she was ready, she moved to leave the cramped apartment. But her hand froze on the doorknob, her anxiety returning. Anakin would have been told everything by now, which means he'd be there when she saw Fives.

_Calm down, calm down._ She hissed to herself, involuntarily clenching the doorknob harder. _It's just Anakin, the same Jedi you've known for nearly three years. Just get in, see Fives, and get out. Quick and easy, then you're done._ She practically threw open the door and raced down the stairs before she lost her nerve. Pausing at the base of the stairs to catch her breath, she spotted the female Tholothian receptionist. Her throat tightened somewhat as she moved towards the desk. _Here goes nothing._

"Excuse me ma'am?" The Tholothian looked up with a pleasant smile when Ahsoka addressed her. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, I'm staying in room 312?" The Tholothian—whose name tag read 'Evallia'—held up a finger as she looked through the database before nodding as she found Ahsoka's name. "Well, you see I uh...I don't have the money for the room yet." Ahsoka could feel her lekku darkening with embarrassment as she grew flustered. "But if you let me come back later I—I can—"

"No worries, miss!" Evallia waved her hand and stopped Ahsoka mid-ramble. "That nice young man explained everything to me over the phone." Ahsoka paused and raised her eyebrow markings in surprise.

"Explained what?" She asked, rubbing her thumb across her forefinger.

"You're room's been paid for. He actually covered a few weeks worth of a stay. I think he was a Jedi, said his name was Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and Evallia's voice faded into background noise. No, no no no no no. Anakin couldn't— he shouldn't have—! Oh Force what was she going to do now? He still wanted to reach out to her, couldn't he see she'd just end up hurting him again?!

Mumbling a hoarse 'thank you' to Evallia, Ahsoka ran out of the lobby. She ran into the streets and used the Force to run faster than normal. Fast enough to dry the tears that had formed in her eyes. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening, this was never supposed to happen! She was supposed to have moved on, Anakin was supposed to forget about her! She stumbled to a stop, nearly tripping over a stray tooka. Why would she think that? Anakin would never forget about her, she'd always be a reminder of his pain. She'd always hurt him, and he'd let her because he was too caring. He would always believe in her, and time and time again she would let him down. Why oh why couldn't he just forget her?

Her energy spent, Ahsoka moved as though she was walking through tar the rest of the way to the Temple. As she neared the entrance, she pondered the fact that two clones and herself had been allowed in the Temple. A rare occasion as only Jedi were usually allowed in, it spoke volumes of how desperate for answers the Council was. Even if they themselves wouldn't admit it. The sight of Temple Guards at the entrance put her slightly on edge, but they simply let her walk right inside. They'd probably been told to let her in and she quickly found her way down into the underground of the Jedi Temple.

Anakin was already there, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He hadn't noticed her yet, he was too busy listening to whatever Fives was saying. There were no Temple Guards which came as a surprise, a small cell with a ray shield covering the entrance was Fives' domain. Ahsoka nearly sagged with relief when she saw Fives, he seemed better. His eyes were brighter and less clouded than before, it looked as though whatever drug had been in his system had been worked off. Her pace slowed as she neared the cell, a frown creasing her face. Fives still looked agitated, despite everything that had happened. Ahsoka felt a surge of worry, had the Council decided Fives was mad? Were they refusing to listen to him? The thoughts caused her to increase her pace and she caught the last snippets of what Fives was saying as she neared the cell.

"...believe me, he's in on it!" Anakin's brow raised slightly, his face unreadable.

"Fives, what you're saying sounds absurd. The Chancellor isn't some madman who wants the Jedi dead. He's the leader of the Galactic Republic." Ahsoka was closer now, and Fives had seen her.

"Commander!" Anakin turned on his heel as Fives called out, Ahsoka watched his eyes grow wide before he dropped his gaze to the ground. She nearly flinched, why did Anakin's gesture hurt her? This was what she'd wanted for kriff's sake!

"Hey Fives," her voice cracked slightly but she managed to cover it with a cough. "How're you doing?"

"Just fine sir," there was an undercurrent of pain in his jovial tone. "The Council's actually gonna keep a look out for Sidious!"

"Sidious?" Ahsoka raised one of her eyebrow markings. "Who's Sidious?"

"A Sith Lord who created the Clone Wars." Anakin's blunt answer caught her off-guard and sent her reeling. Created the Clone Wars? How? Why?

"How is this possible?" Ahsoka asked, directing her question at Anakin.

"I don't know," he admitted, crossing his arms. "The Council is trying to figure out who he is and what he wants."

"He wants to kill the Jedi!" Fives shouted, his frustration beginning to show. "You have to stop him before it's too late."

"How do we know who it is?" Ahsoka asked, trying to soothe Fives' shot nerves.

"Ask the Chancellor! He knows who it is, I swear it." Fives looked at Anakin, whose gaze seemed glued to the floor. He turned to Ahsoka and she ignored the pang in her chest at his desperation. He was trusting her, why did he trust her? "Please Commander, just tell them. They'll believe you."

_Stop!_ She wanted to scream. She wanted to shake Fives, knock some sense in him. _Stop calling me Commander, stop giving me respect! I have no standing, I left the Order. Why would they believe me? Why do you listen to me, why do you trust me?!_

"Fives," she said aloud, "you're saying that the Chancellor himself told you that he was in on the plan. You know he's high up in the plan, but you don't know how deep his connections go."

"Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying." Fives turned to Anakin, and Ahsoka felt a twinge of unease. Even with their closed bond, she could sense something was off with Anakin. His emotions were...turbulent, pulsing and writhing like living things.

"There's too much we don't know." He sounded so tired, so _drained_ , that Ahsoka nearly moved to touch him.

"Sir, you can't just go along and pretend everything is fine and dandy." Fives was getting angry now and Ahsoka's gaze shot between the two men. One of them was going to snap. "There's evidence piled against him, stop acting like you don't see what he's doing to you! He's manipulating you!"

A dark rumble filled the room and Anakin's anger erupted. The lights seemed to grow dimmer as a whipping, dark power shrieked through the room. Ahsoka stumbled back a few steps, terror beginning to flood her system. Fives backed up against the nearby wall, his face white with fear. A hot fury seemed to fill Anakin as he raised his voice.

" _You dare,"_ his snarling voice echoed slightly, " _challenge my judgement?!"_ Fives cowered and Ahsoka covered her head with her hands, shaking violently. Her lekku were picking up the most sensitive vibrations surrounding Anakin as his hurt and anger filled the room. But underneath it all was the sickening, crushing feeling of guilt. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone. As if it was being sucked back inside Anakin, the lights returned to their usual brightness and Anakin sagged as though he'd run a marathon. Fives slowly peeled himself away from the wall; Ahsoka tentatively moved closer, her hand outstretched.

"Are you okay?" Her voice trembled and Anakin looked up, his brow furrowing slightly. She expected him to shout or throw something, to lash out. Instead he got up and walked away, his head hanging lower. It would have been easier if he'd stayed angry, she couldn't stand to see him so—so broken. She watched him leave, torn between racing after him or staying with Fives. Fortunately, the decision was made for her.

"Why'd he get so mad?" Fives' voice wavered slightly, but he looked less shocked. "There's only so much I can say before I begin to repeat myself over and over. I know what I heard, I know what's going on."

"I know you do Fives," Ahsoka sighed, crossing her arms. "Unfortunately others don't see it that way. I guess they don't want their perfect lives to be disrupted anymore than they already are." Fives snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Things don't get better by just ignoring them, you know that better than anyone." She nodded, taking a position similar to Anakin's against the wall. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying, are you gonna come back to the 501st?" Ahsoka sighed, steeling herself for another explanation of how she wasn't a Jedi before Fives continued in a rush. "I mean, not as a Jedi. But as our Commander, we miss you. We miss having you with us." Ahsoka blinked, that was definitely not what she'd been expecting.

"Fives, I'm just here to make sure something bad doesn't happen to you. After that...I guess I'm back to being on my own." Fives paused and she braced herself for his hurt, for his feeling of betrayal. Instead, he started laughing. Her eyes widened in surprise even as she felt a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "What's so funny?" She asked, struggling to stay serious.

"S-sorry sir, it's just that—" Fives broke out laughing again and took even longer to calm down. When he'd somewhat regained his composure, he straightened up and looked her in the eye. "With all due respect Commander, I've known you for a while. You won't return to 'normal life,'" he made finger quotes in the air, "when something this big and terrible could be happening. If there's one thing I've learned about you, it's that you don't back down from a fight." Ahsoka winced, oh if only he knew how wrong he was.

"Have you been reading my diary?" She joked and Fives laughed again. "Seriously, how do you know that much? I don't think even Rex knows me that well."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Commander." Ahsoka raised one of her eyebrow markings in surprise and Fives smiled softly. "You led us for almost three years, we know you better than you think. You're like a sister to us _vod'ika_." Ahsoka felt a lump of guilt hardening in her throat and she cast her eyes to the floor. She hadn't even thought about saying goodbye when she left, she hadn't thought how the clones would take it. Seemed she just messed everyone and everything up by leaving. With those thoughts in mind, she lifted her gaze to Fives' eyes.

"I hope everything goes well for you Fives." She whispered, smiling half-heartedly. As she turned to walk away, he called out.

"Wait!" Ahsoka turned around to see Fives with his hands pressed against the ray shield. "Just...at least think about it, please?" Nodding mutely, she swiveled around and continued walking. As she exited the underground cells, her hands brushed the empty spots by her hips. Where two lightsabers used to hang, two lightsabers that had been given back to her. Right before she shoved them and Anakin away. Guilt and regret clawed at her throat but she tried to shove it down.

_Just keep walking,_ she coached herself, _the exit is right up there. You can walk away from all of this._ Her footsteps stalled as she froze before the doors to the Jedi Temple. She could walk right out of here, leave forever. All she had to do was take a few more steps. _Keep walking forward,_ she didn't even move an inch. _It's not your fight anymore,_ she slowly felt herself backing away from the door. _Ignore it, they don't deserve anything. You don't have to give them anything._ She backed all the way up against the opposite wall and put her hands up against her face. Why was it so kriffing hard to walk away?

" _You won't return to 'normal life' when something this big and terrible could be happening. If there's one thing I've learned about you, it's that you don't back down from a fight."_ Fives's words echoed in her head and her hands slowly lowered from her face. A sense of clarity she hadn't felt in a long time filled her then, she knew what she wanted to do.

"Fives you _chakaar,_ " she grinned and shook her head before turning around and sprinting where she'd last seen Anakin. She ignored the looks she got from Jedi Masters and padawans alike, tracing Anakin's faint Force signature. Despite her having blocked their bond, she was still able to sense him. He was on the other side of the Temple, near the gardens. She took an instinctive turn left at the next hallway, she knew where he was. He'd gone there so many times after a mission gone wrong or if he just had a bad day. Skidding to a halt before she crashed through the doors, Ahsoka smoothed out her jumpsuit before walking out on the balcony that overlooked the garden. Anakin was leaning over the railing, his back facing her. "Anakin," he turned around in surprise as she called to him.

"Oh, Ahsoka uh…" he gestured to a spot beside him and she walked up, leaning her back against the railing. "What brings you out here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said softly, looking up at him. "What happened back there was...intense."

"Yeah," he rasped, avoiding looking her in the eye. "I...I don't know what happened. I just...I don't know." He rubbed at his face with his hands, and she contemplated just leaving him. He had enough on his mind, she didn't need to add to it.

"Anakin," her throat closed off and she blinked rapidly to dispel the tears she felt coming. He lowered his hands to look at her, curiosity burning in his eyes. "About what happened before, I'm—" her voice broke as she struggled to maintain eye contact. _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry._ The words bounced around in her head, mocking her with their simplicity. _Just say it just say it just say it!_ "I'm...I'm contemplating rejoining the 501st, as a soldier or an advisor." She squeezed her eyes shut as guilt and hot shame flooded her senses. _Stupid, stupid stupid. Stupid scared girl, stupid weak girl._

"O-oh!" Anakin's eyes widened as she peeked through mostly closed lids. "Yeah, uh, that would be great!" His face broke into a grin that she could tell was slightly forced. "What prompted you to do that?"

"Something Fives said, he told me that I don't back down from a fight and...I want to try again. I want to keep making a difference." A mixture of hurt and pride flashed across Anakin's face and, before she had time to figure out what they meant, Anakin spoke.

"I see," his voice was quiet as he looked down at his hands. Ahsoka frowned, his emotions were all over the place. Oh Force what had she done now? "If that's your wish, you're more than welcome to stay at the barracks with the boys. Or back at your hotel," he continued hastily, "if you'd rather do that."

"I might drop by the barracks tonight as I go back to the hotel," Ahsoka admitted, still unsure of how all the clones would react after her fiasco the day before and not wanting to let Anakin's money for her room go to waste. "But I'll be ready to move out if you give the order General Skywalker."

She said the last part teasingly, but it only garnered a sad laugh from Anakin as he turned to face the gardens once again. "When you stop by the barracks, have Rex give you a comlink. You'll receive directions or missions through that."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said softly, turning around to leave. She stopped when she was back inside the Temple and ducked behind one of the walls. Carefully, ever so carefully, she opened a small chink in their bond. All at once a whirlwind of guilt, pain, and confusion smashed into her conscience at full force. She gasped in surprise and stumbled backward before slamming the wall back down, panting slightly. Anakin, oh gods Anakin...all of that _pain._ She was trembling, her hands shaking as she peered back out to the balcony. His posture gave nothing away, the sickening amount of emotions didn't once penetrate his smooth features. Force, she'd made everything worse hadn't she? She couldn't get close to him, she'd just add to his pain. But she couldn't help feeling pangs of regret as she walked towards the barracks.

_It's for the best, it's for his own good._ She told herself over and over as she walked into the barracks. The doors _whoosed_ open and she was greeted with a scene so familiar that it made her smile. Rex was trying to organize the men so they could seem proper even if they weren't on a mission at the moment. Jesse was throwing crumpled up pieces of paper into a waste bin from different angles, trying to make every shot. The shinies were in the corner, obviously a little horrified and unprepared for their battalion's erratic behavior. Rex was threatening a hyper Vaughn to bring Kix in with a sedative as he spotted Ahsoka. His hands dropped and a smile broke out on his face as he snapped to attention.

"Commander on deck!" He announced, voice ringing through the barracks. Clones, whether they were shinies or veterans, snapped to attention as well. Some of the newer recruits looked a tad confused to see the Togruta before them, but the older ones immediately broke formation to run up to her.

"Ahsoka!" Vaughn grinned widely as he stopped right in front of her, trying to mind her personal space. Jesse and Rex didn't get the memo, both of them crushing her in hugs that made her squeeze them back tighter even though her shoulder stung.

"You're back!" Jesse laughed as he released her from his hug. "I mean, you are back...right?" She looked over at Rex who raised an eyebrow, a silent question. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Rex and Jesse; this was home.

"Yes, I'm back."


	5. Less than Human

After Ahsoka left, Anakin braced himself on the railing. A cold sweat had formed at the base of his neck, he couldn't focus. His vision narrowed and darkened. Falling, he was falling and there was no way up. Breathe, breathe, why couldn't he breathe? _Why couldn't he breathe?!_ He gripped the railing so tight that it creaked and twisted under his metal hand. His breaths were rasping and jagged through his too narrow airway. Ahsoka, Ahsoka was coming back. But not for him, never for him. For the war, to protect others, but he was cast aside. She didn't want to be with him, she didn't need him. It was selfish and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Nothing was the same anymore, nothing was normal. Lies, betrayal, secrets, when would it all end? When would the truth finally be revealed?! _Once you stop being ignorant and actually accept the fact that Fives is right._ A small voice in his mind hissed poison and he shoved it down. No, Fives couldn't be right. It wouldn't make sense, it wasn't logical. It wasn't the truth!

Something cold and hard slammed into Anakin's body and he jerked violently as pain assaulted his senses, opening eyes he hadn't realized were closed. He first noticed that the railing was sideways and his arm was pinned beneath him. He'd fallen to the ground, when had that happened? Climbing unsteadily to his feet, Anakin gingerly touched the left side of his face. It was throbbing and aching, probably bruised. He hissed under his breath and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Get it together," he muttered, pressing his hand on the uninjured side of his face.

"Anakin," he whirled around, looking only slightly hysterical as he saw Obi-Wan standing directly behind him. Obi-Wan's gaze flicked to Anakin's face but he made no move to ask what had happened. Anakin relaxed only slightly, at least Obi-Wan hadn't seen him freak out. "Do you have a moment?" Anakin nodded, his face heating with shame that he'd been acting so panicked. "There's a sort of...experiment with the clones that the Council wants to try." Anakin's gaze narrowed, ready to refuse if it meant his troops would be harmed. "It's nothing bad," Obi-Wan continued, seeing Anakin's expression, "they want you and I to remove the chip from one clone in our respective battalions." Anakin blinked, that wasn't what he'd been expecting. "We're going to meet with them in private to see if they'll agree."

"Who'd you pick?" Anakin asked as he moved towards Obi-Wan.

"Cody," Obi-Wan replied instantly as the two began to walk down the hallway. "Do you know who you're picking yet?"

"Rex," Anakin responded just as quickly, "he's never let me down."

"Very well then," Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin. "We'll meet behind the left entry statue by the Jedi Temple in five minutes. There's a rather large alcove behind it, safe from prying eyes."

"How'd you find that Master?" Anakin asked, his brow raised.

Obi-Wan gave a faint chuckle and patted Anakin on the shoulder. "I wasn't always a perfect padawan Anakin." A lightness seemed to fill Obi-Wan, making him seem younger and happier. But it was gone in a heartbeat, leaving the weary old man who was stooped and broken. Anakin didn't want to see that man, he wished Obi-Wan could be happy. But this war was taking a toll on his former Master. Not even Anakin, for all his power, could heal Obi-Wan's wounds. "Anyway," Obi-Wan forced his tone to be brighter as he noticed Anakin watching him, "I'll see you soon." Obi-Wan began to walk away quickly and Anakin didn't even try to run after him, he knew Obi-Wan would just change the subject or find something else to talk about. The old man was more stubborn than Anakin himself on certain occasions.

Shaking his head, Anakin moved out of the Temple and to the barracks. When he opened the doors, he found a comforting scene awaiting him. All of the clones, save Rex and Jesse, were playing a game of sabacc. They'd all taken a liking to the game and, more than once, a poor shiny was often the receiver of many a bet gone wrong. He found himself scanning the room for another familiar figure. The Commander that always lived up to her nickname 'Snips' by sassing any clone who dared face her in sabacc. He didn't see her, she wasn't there. _Stupid,_ he berated himself, _of course she's not here; she's back at the hotel. You're a grown man. You can handle yourself without Ahsoka. You don't need her._ He flinched involuntarily, shaking his head rapidly. No, no he had needed Ahsoka. He still needed her, he wanted her to be here with him. He wanted them to exchange banter, to tease and argue with each other until one of them was thoroughly fed up. Ahsoka was who he needed and wanted by his side more than he could explain. He wanted his little sister back.

"Rex," Anakin called out the Captain's name before he'd even realized his mouth was open. Rex looked up and nodded to Jesse to keep doing whatever he was doing before walking up to Anakin.

"Yes General?" Rex asked, his back straight and eyes bright.

"We're going to be meeting with Obi-Wan and Cody for a private conversation in a few minutes. Is this a good time?"

"No better time sir," Rex was now fully alert, his brow narrowed the way it always was when something serious was happening.

"Good, let's get going then." Anakin said, turning on his heel and walking out of the barracks. Rex's soft but direct footsteps could be heard behind him as the two walked up to the Jedi Temple. He could sense Rex stiffen beside him, nervous energy radiating from the tense clone. _Poor Rex, don't worry, we're not going to see the Council today,_ Anakin laughed to himself as they stopped outside the entrance. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, Anakin ducked behind the left statue with a bewildered Rex following suit. There he found Obi-Wan and Cody already waiting in a shady looking alcove, the Commander looking just as confused as Rex.

"Anakin, glad you're here on time for once." Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan's teasing and crossed his arms.

"I'm always on time Master," he said breezily, "you're just early." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as well.

"If you say so my old apprentice." Anakin grinned but quickly schooled his features into a serious expression and saw Obi-Wan do the same, his old Master placing one hand under his beard. "Rex, Cody," Obi-Wan looked at the troopers, "I assume you're both well-aware of the controversy surrounding Fives." Both clones nodded, only a few select Jedi and the clones had been made aware of Fives' predicament. "The Council wants to conduct a trial of sorts. You two are the best of the best, that's why Anakin and I have selected you for this particular experiment." Cody and Rex stared intently at Obi-Wan, each a mirror image of the other. "The experiment will be the removal of your chips and analyzing the results." Both Cody and Rex froze and Rex's eyes flashed with uncertainty. Anakin cocked his head, why would they hesitate? It wasn't like Rex to be uncertain.

The brothers exchanged a look, Rex dipped his head slightly to Cody. Anakin's confusion only increased when Cody stepped forward and looked both Jedi in the eye. "With all due respect sirs," he said slowly, "I'm afraid I cannot accept this task." Obi-Wan's brows rose in surprise and his hand dropped from his face.

"Nor can I," Rex spoke up from behind Cody, but he wouldn't look Anakin in the eye.

"May I inquire why you two have made this decision so suddenly?" Obi-Wan asked as he stepped forward.

"Yes sir," Cody said, tilting his head down. Now Anakin was surprised, Cody never avoided eye contact. "There's a possibility that these chips, whatever they are, stop us from doing horrible things; like the Kaminoans said."

"We believe Fives," Rex said quickly, twisting his hands, "it's just...we don't know enough to be safe."

"Rex," Anakin was stepping forward now, his hand raised as though to touch the clone. "The whole reason this experiment is being conducted is so we know what these chips do or don't do. It'll be perfectly safe."

"Sir, I'm not sure you understand," Rex backed away from Anakin, " _we_ could be unsafe."

"We could hurt you," Cody said, his eyes still fixed on the floor. "If these chips stop us from hurting you, if they keep us under control, I'll keep mine in."

"Cody," Obi-Wan's voice had dropped to nearly a whisper, gentle and patient. As though he weren't talking to a battle-hardened Commander, but rather a scared child. "Whatever these chips do, they don't suppress some inner rage."

"Tup died from his," Anakin reminded them quietly, "Fives is acting perfectly fine with his chip gone, there's no proof that these chips do something good. The more likely solution is that they could potentially be...a program of sorts; a deadly program" Anakin winced even as the words left his mouth, the very _idea_ that the clones had been programmed at a young age to commit a despicable act was nearly unthinkable. But not unfathomable, knowing the Kaminoans views on their 'projects'.

"But what if Fives was an isolated incident?!" Cody blurted out as his head shot up, eyes wide. "What if he had a different reaction due to the drug? What if we hurt you, what if something goes wrong?" Cody turned to face Obi-Wan, begging and desperation unlike anything Anakin had ever seen shone in Cody's eyes. "How do you know we're not just animals?" Anakin flinched away from his harsh questioning, but Obi-Wan simply looked at Cody calmly. "Animals, and these chips are our leashes! Keeping us under control! How do you know that we won't—we won't—s _nap,_ and do something terrible?" When Obi-Wan gave no answer, Cody began to tremble. "How do you know? _How do you know I'm not a monster?!_ "

The question hung in the air, radiating tension. Anakin was stunned into silence, but Obi-Wan wasn't. Obi-Wan took small steps towards Cody until he was close enough to touch him. "How do I know you won't hurt me Cody?" Obi-Wan asked softly, raising his eyes to Cody's. Cody remained silent, his trembling had grown worse; his hands were unable to stop shaking. Gently, Obi-Wan grabbed Cody's hands in his own. The clone stiffened at the contact, but made no move to pull away. "I know you won't hurt me, because I know you." Cody's eyes widened and Obi-Wan grasped his hand tighter. "I know you Cody, I've seen you on and off the battlefield and I have one thing to tell you: after all these years and all those battles, you're more human than most. In this galaxy and the next." Cody blinked, confusion and surprise evident on his face; Anakin smiled warmly.

"It's true," Anakin said, Cody's gaze slid towards Anakin. "The same goes for you Rex," Anakin nodded to the befuddled Captain, "I've told you before that you and your men aren't expendable. You're not just pawns in a war; you're living, breathing individuals with remarkable talents and personalities. Those droids we've fought are more monstrous than you, they don't have the ability to feel." Anakin crossed his arms, his smile saddening a little. "I've seen you laugh with your brothers and mourn those who fall, you get angry when a plan goes south or something just doesn't work right."

"You may have been created in a laboratory, but that doesn't define who or what you are." Obi-Wan soothed, placing a hand on Cody's shoulder. "You're a good soldier, but you're an even better friend and person. You're no monster."

"You—you really believe that sir?" Cody rasped, his voice raw and vulnerable.

"I'd sooner be damned to the Nine Corellian Hells than say otherwise." Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes a little brighter than before. "I trust you Cody," his voice turned sincere again, "I trust you. Whatever those blasted Kaminoans have made you believe, none of you are animals that need _leashing_." Obi-Wan spat out the word as though it were something rotten. "You're not evil, you're not monsters."

"Thank you sir," Rex murmured, "I—it's strange, hearing those words out loud."

"What words?" Anakin asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"That we're human," Rex said softly, "and we're not just dogs for heavy labor." This time, Obi-Wan flinched at the choice of words. Anakin's heart grew heavier, Rex had said it so calmly; like he didn't believe it was worth arguing. "And that we're not worthless things the Kaminoans created. I know you keep telling us things like this General," Rex shook his head in wonderment, "but it's still strange. Strange, but nice."

"I'll say it a thousand times over if it'll make you believe it." Anakin said comfortingly, putting his hand on Rex's shoulder. Cody and Rex exchanged another look, a silent conversation passing between the two.

"We'll accept the task sir." Cody said, turning to face Obi-Wan again.

"You don't have to—" Obi-Wan started to shake his head.

"No General," Cody said firmly, "you've shown me how much faith you have in Rex and I. The least we can do to repay that faith is accept this mission and get one step closer to finding out what's going on." Anakin smiled proudly and Obi-Wan clapped Cody on the back, a smile blooming on the old man's face.

"Very well then," Obi-Wan grinned as he gestured to the opening, "Jedi Master T'ra Saa is at the barracks and will perform the operation when you two get back." Cody and Rex saluted before turning and walking out. "Cody's a good man," Obi-Wan murmured once the clones were out of earshot, "but for him to believe that he himself is a monster…" Obi-Wan's voice trailed off and he shook his head.

"It's despicable," Anakin snarled, his disgust for the Kaminoans rising. "First they treat the clones like _osik_ , then Nala Se drugs Fives so everyone thinks he's insane. Now we know that those _men,_ " Anakin jabbed his finger in the direction of the barracks, "in _our_ blasted war think of themselves as less than human!" His breaths had grown deeper and the familiar anger surged like a tidal wave. Quickly, he tried to stamp it down and smother it. "I can't say I'd be too upset to raid that place and find out the nasty little secrets those _kungs_ are hiding." He said quietly, his rage simmering just below the surface.

"I can't say I'd disapprove of that idea Anakin." Obi-Wan hissed out between clenched teeth, "Unfortunately, I don't think that we have enough evidence to perform a raid of that scale." Obi-Wan shook out his arms, as though resisting an urge to punch something. "I have to report to the Council on this, then I need to blow off some steam." Anakin smirked, some of his anger subsiding at Obi-Wan's tone.

"You, the perfect Jedi Master, need to blow off some steam?" Obi-Wan shot him a death glare and Anakin raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm not judging. In fact, I think I'll join you. There's a punching bag in the training room with my name on it."

Obi-Wan smiled and crossed his arms. "If you bring the hand wraps, I'll try to get out of the Council meeting as soon as possible. Though, knowing the Council that won't be for at least another thirty minutes." Anakin's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"How?...How will telling them that Rex and Cody accepted the mission take thirty minutes? It should take at most five minutes!"

"Normally it would, but there are some other issues I'd like to address." Anakin nodded but rolled his eyes.

"Must you always be so cryptic?" Anakin drawled, casting a dramatic glance at Obi-Wan.

"It's a recommendation for being a Jedi Master, it's in the job description. Didn't you know?" Obi-Wan teased, rolling his eyes in turn. Anakin laughed and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Master." Anakin jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the barracks. "I'm gonna check on the men before I go to the training room. No matter how professional they are, they're always a little bit too lax with the rules when we don't have a mission." Obi-Wan nodded, turning to go to the Temple while Anakin headed in the opposite direction. Checking over his shoulder to make sure Obi-Wan was out of eye-range, Anakin did a sharp turn right towards the Senate building. What he'd told Obi-Wan was partly true, the 501st did have a tendency to slack off if there was nothing to do. But when he'd gotten Rex for the meeting, he could tell that the men were organized and would be ready to go at the drop of a hat. Padmé was who he wanted to see right now, maybe she could help him untangle his thoughts. Speeding towards the Senate building, Anakin slowed down at the entrance and walked in the building as calmly as he could.

Maintaining a secret marriage was difficult, especially now that he had to do so much with Padmé on 'official business'. The main thing that reminded him of their need for secrecy was Padmé's reputation in the Senate. The Jedi Council would flip their lids if they knew he'd broken the rule of attachment, but he found himself caring less and less what those old windbags thought of him. Granted, he still wanted to surpass them as Jedi and he could. He was powerful enough to have a seat on the Council by now. But Padmé was who he was worried for, why he tried so hard to keep their relationship a secret. If word got out that she'd married a Jedi, her reputation as a Senator would be forever marred. She could be accused of meddling in Jedi affairs and getting outside knowledge or being biased against some cases...the lists went on and on. She would be devastated if her credibility was questioned because of whom she loved, Anakin couldn't force that upon her. When he reached her room, he checked to make sure the hallway was clear before ducking inside. Her room was empty, which puzzled him. Usually if she had spare time she could be found whittling away at a stack of reports and trying to solve every single problem in the whole galaxy. He moved over to her desk and a flash of yellow caught his eye. A corner of paper was sticking out from under her japor snippet necklace. He laughed aloud, shaking his head. _Oh Padmé, aren't you clever my darling wife?_ Chuckling to himself, Anakin removed the paper from under the necklace and unfolded it to read the contents.

* * *

_My dearest Ani,_

_I'm afraid that I've been called away to Scipio on the Chancellor's behalf. He wishes for me to complete a transaction that will give the Republic more money for the war effort. Unfortunately, bankers can be as slippery as politicians so I have no idea how this will play out or how long it will take. I wish I could have spent this week with you more than anything, I'll be looking forward to seeing you when I get back. Try not to instigate another war while I'm gone, okay?_

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Padmé_

* * *

Sighing to himself, Anakin refolded the letter and slid it neatly into his belt. Inadvertently, his hands brushed against the slika beads of Ahsoka's padawan braid. His hand stiffened and his eyes narrowed before he forced himself to relax and let his hands fall to his sides. No matter how many times one of them was called away from the other, it still hurt. Padmé had it worse than him, for he left with them both knowing that he could very well die. Anakin tried not to worry about Padmé, but he couldn't help it. No matter if she wasn't actively in the warzone, people still wanted to hurt her. Because of her ideals and her beliefs, the power that she held in the Senate. She scared powerful people, he was torn between being proud and being terrified. Something bad could happen to her if he wasn't there, he should be there. He shook his head vigorously, warding off the negative thoughts. Now where were those hand wraps Obi-Wan had asked him to bring?


	6. Taking Charge

**The next day…**

A faint beeping caused Ahsoka to wake up, blinking into her still-dark room. Her brow narrowed and she squished her face into the squeaky mattress. What in the _haran_ had woken her up? She got the answer a second later when the beeping sounded again, coming from the direction of her left wrist. Snapping awake fully, she jerked upward and fumbled with the communicator before opening the channel. "Ahsoka here."

"Commander, we've got a mission." Ahsoka bit her cheek as Rex spoke, trying not to reprimand him for calling her Commander. It seemed all the clones were inclined to ignore the fact that she officially no longer held the title.

"What is it Rex?" Ahsoka asked, already slipping out of her bed to change into her clothes.

"It's a small, backwater planet sir." Rex announced, his voice ringing crisp and clear through the comm link as she changed. "The Separatists have set up a base, probably trying to get whatever resources are on that planet. We're going to board everyone on the cruisers shortly, can you be at the hangar in twenty minutes?"

"I'll be there in five Rex." She grinned, before shutting off the comm. The familiar adrenaline was pumping through her body, the anticipation of the coming battle and of the wildness of the front. She wouldn't say she'd missed it, but Force it was nice to have something feel the same. Unlike the day before, she threw open the door and ran down the stairs without trepidation. Finally, _finally_ she could do something instead of sitting on her _shebs_ all day. Coruscant could be pretty in the early morning, when the planet's sun hadn't even risen. There was a hush over the usually bustling city; aside from the occasional early-riser, no one was out on the streets. The cruisers were already being primed, Ahsoka could see the dull blue glow of the repulsors being primed. As she approached the doors, the whooshed open and she nearly jumped backward in surprise. There were all the men, lined up and wearing the helmets with her markings. She grinned widely, feeling some tears gather in her eyes. They were still wearing them, they still trusted her and respected her. Rex walked up, a smile like her own plastered on his face.

"I had the boys get ready, I knew they wouldn't want to miss their favorite Commander arriving bright and early." Ahsoka rolled her eyes but nodded to all the men present.

"Thanks boys, it's nice to be back." She wasn't lying, it felt good to be with the 501st again. She raised her hands in the air, splaying her fingers wide. "Now who wants to crush some Seppie scum?" A loud roar answered her, some of the seasoned soldiers raised their blasters in the air and rattled them in preparation for the fight. Rex's smile widened and he rubbed the back of his head. A white bandage was plastered to the top of his head, Ahsoka frowned.

"Rex, what happened to your head?" Rex froze and immediately removed his hand from the bandage. "Did you somehow get shot with a training bolt? Did you not have your helmet on?" She crossed her arms as the men disbanded to their quarters for the flight. "Do I need to call Kix to make sure you don't have an infection or something?"

"No, no it's nothing like that." Rex said hurriedly, his eyes darting around as though someone would overhear them.

Ahsoka's eyebrow markings rose all the way up her forehead. "Rex, why are you acting so weird? You haven't done something illegal, have you?" She almost laughed at the thought, but Rex was starting to worry her.

"Commander, I think we need to speak in private." He fiddled with his hands, constantly checking over his shoulder.

"Rex, I've told you to stop calling me that." He just stared at her, pleading in his gaze. "Okay," she sighed and gestured for him to move, "we'll go to your office." Rex nodded and immediately launched into a near run towards his office. Ahsoka nearly jumped, why was he in such a hurry? What was going on? Starting to get nervous, she quickly moved after him and tried to keep as low a profile as possible. Rex ducked inside his quarters and she was barely inside before he slammed the door shut. "Rex, what's going on? Why are you so nervous?"

"Cody and I had our chips removed." The straightforward confession caused Ahsoka to do a double take. _Wait, what?!_

"You—you what?" She said aloud, her forehead pinching in confusion.

"Me, Cody...we both got our chips removed." She blinked, that was….interesting.

"Why?"

"The Jedi Council wanted to see if those chips really did anything good or if we could function fine without them. If we work just fine without them, they'll try to remove them from every clone because it could get them killed like Tup or—" He cut himself off, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Or what?" Ahsoka asked softly, moving a little closer to him.

"Or we could do something terrible...like kill all the Jedi." Ahsoka sucked in a sharp breath but nodded her head slowly.

"That's what Fives has been saying." She whispered, almost to herself.

"I know," Rex responded just as quietly. "There's a lot of doubt surrounding him, but he's a good kid. I know he wants to help, and I know he's telling the truth. It's just hard to accept it."

"I know what you mean," she sighed and folded her arms. "I'm assuming this was done without the knowledge of the Chancellor or the Senate."

"You assume correctly Commander." Rex fiddled with his helmet, looking somewhat abashed. "It's a precaution, just in case the conspiracy goes all the way to the top."

"This just gets messier and messier the deeper we dig." Ahsoka grunted, massaging her temples with her index fingers.

"The truth is never easy Commander, no matter how badly we wish it. Sometimes the best things are the messiest to achieve, but they're well worth the wait." She gave a half-hearted grin and moved over to punch him lightly in the shoulder.

"Why did you get so wise while I was away? Now I feel like an uneducated youngling." Her words had the desired effect as Rex gave a light chuckle, one of the closest things to a full-bellied laugh the Captain could give. "C'mon, the men are probably already throwing paint at each other in the two seconds we've been in your office." Rex laughed again and they both exited his quarters to go to the bridge. The pilots had already set the coordinates for the planet and were lifting off the ground. As Ahsoka stood on the bridge, she felt a familiar sense of ease. This was just another battle against the same stupid battle droids, the only thing missing was her Master at her side. Leading the battle with his confidence and helping her when things got tough. Come to think of it, where was Anakin?

"Sir," Rex spoke up as though he could read her mind, "the General was unable to join us on this mission. He did, however, say that he had full confidence in your abilities." Ahsoka felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. This was her first time back to the front lines in nearly two months and Anakin was trusting her with the command of the 501st? "Oh, he also left something for you in his office." Rex's calm voice snapped Ahsoka out of her mini-spiral and she turned her attention on him. "You should probably get it before we begin the siege." She eyed him for a clue as to what she was receiving, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Snorting, she turned and made the way to Anakin's office.

As she entered the room, she had to pause. The setting was so familiar; the same casual air created by datapads piled into somewhat neat stacks and robes strewn across the bed. She felt like if she turned only a little to her left, Anakin would be humming along to some obscure tune while working through a pile of reports that had been due the week before. She cracked a small smile at the thought before something caught her eye. On Anakin's desk, there was a small slip of paper on top of an ornate box. She reached over and took the paper, unfolding it to find a message scrawled in Anakin's loopy script.

* * *

_Ahsoka,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be with you to lead this siege, but I've been summoned to Scipio. Apparently there's been some misunderstanding or something with the transactions. They want me to help smooth things over, which is a terrible idea. I've never been good with negotiations, I can only hope that you learned that art from Obi-Wan rather than me. If all goes well, I should be back on Coruscant rather quickly. This should be your only solo command for a while, but if it's any consolation I think you'll do great. There's not many people I trust to lead these men, and you're one of those few. Please open the box that is beneath this letter, take the contents without a second thought. I'll sleep a little better at night if I know these are with you rather than just sitting in an old box. Take care of yourself and try to come back in one piece._

— _Anakin_

* * *

Ahsoka smiled softly as she read the letter before folding it neatly back up. Anakin was never really good at phrasing things eloquently, which was relieving in a bizarre way. She could always trust him to say what he meant and not muddle the meaning. Her hand rested on the box, still she felt hesitation. She knew what the contents were, she could feel the energy pulsing from their core. Taking them would mean that she was really going back to the war, she was really going back to this life. _And what's so bad about this life?_ She challenged herself, _you have men all around you that are like family. You have people who care about you. So stop being such a coward and pick up those lightsabers._

Before her doubts could come crashing down on her again, she reached into the box and grabbed her sabers. She flicked them on and the azure glow flooded her body. Despite herself, Ahsoka smiled and twirled the blades in her hands. Good balance, there was even a slight curve for her hands that was better suited for her reverse grip. Anakin had indeed made them a little better. She placed the sabers by her hips and walked back out to the men who fortunately were already gathered around the holotable. Rex's eyes moved across her face then down to where her lightsabers hung secure at her hips. He flashed the briefest of smiles and she returned it before nodding her head to the men present. She saw Jesse, Vaughn, and Kix were there; shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Commander on deck!" Rex's voice had every man snapping to attention and Ahsoka rolled her eyes playfully.

"All right, at ease men." She flicked a couple of switches on the table to bring up the image of the planet. "Now, tell me what we're up against."

"Yes sir," Jesse stepped forward and pushed a few more buttons, zooming in on the image to reveal a small squad of droids. "There's a Seperatist base towards the outskirts of a dense forest. They have squads like these patrolling the whole area, occasionally accompanied by a tank. The trees are too thick for our helicarriers to land, so we'll have to land a little farther out then go in on foot. It won't be easy Commander."

"Since when has any mission been easy Jesse?" Ahsoka quipped, earning a chuckle from the ARC trooper. "If we send in smaller groups here and here," she zoomed out and pointed to a few spots on the map, "we could spread out through the forest. As long as everyone's within radio distance of the other squads, we could move through the forest pretty quickly." Vaughn and Kix were nodding along as she explained her plan and Rex was smiling.

"Sounds like a solid plan sir," Jesse grinned, dipping his head towards her. Ahsoka nodded back respectfully as the others murmured their agreement.

"Sir, do try not to tear your shoulder ligaments again. Which means no fancy moves." Kix's stern voice made her smile and shrug as innocently as possible.

"Okay, okay, I promise." Kix gave an unimpressed snort which in turn made everyone laugh out loud.

"I'm serious Commander," Kix tried to keep a straight face despite the smile tugging mercilessly at his features. "I do not need you completely damaging your shoulder for five seconds of showboating." This only invited everyone to laugh harder, Kix included, before Rex put them all back on task.

"All right all right, enough chit-chat. I'll get the men prepared for landing."

"Are we already that close?" Ahsoka turned in surprise to see the pilots preparing to pull out of hyperspace.

"Yeah, the planet's not too far into Seppie territory." Rex spoke up, his arms crossed. "Let's hope this goes mostly according to plan."

"Oh Rex, you still think any plans work out the way we want?" Ahsoka grinned, throwing some of her old sass behind the words.

"Sir, it never hurts to be somewhat optimistic."

* * *

"How's that optimism going Rex?!" Ahsoka shouted through the comms, ducking as blaster fire rained down on her position. Almost the second they touched the ground, chaos had ensued. The droids were farther from the thick forest than they had thought, but Jesse's group had already breached the base.

"Just peachy sir!" Rex called back, and she heard the rumble of an explosion through his end. "We're just about finished up over here, we can get to the base and try to deactivate the droids."

"Good, we can hold out for a little longer here." She broke off to impale a droid that came up behind her before deflecting more blaster bolts. "Just try to make it quick." She didn't hear Rex's response through the sound of cracking wood and whipped her head up. A tree was falling, vines and twigs snapping as it barreled toward the troopers. "Look out!" She cried, reaching into the Force and yanking her men away from the tree just as it fell. She dove to the side, covering her head as her shoulder screamed with the unexpected movement. Leaves and dirt exploded as the huge tree hit the ground, branches whipping her body. A high-pitched whine was ringing through her head and her vision was doubled.

"Commander Tano!" She grunted, shaking her head to stop it from spinning. She blearily saw a trooper approaching her position, she couldn't tell who. "Are you okay sir?"

"I'm all right trooper, thank you." Ahsoka stumbled to her feet, her eyes still struggling to focus. "What's the status?"

"Well sir, it's actually good news." She stared at the clone, his words taking a moment to settle in.

"What?" Ahsoka asked stupidly, blinking and tilting her head in confusion.

"That tree actually took out the tank and the rest of the droid squads. We can now advance farther into the enemy's territory."

"Oh," was all she could say, knocking herself on the head a few times to focus her vision. "Well, that is good news. Did we lose any men?"

"No sir, your quick thinking saved their lives." She sighed in relief, some of the tightness easing from her muscles. Unfortunately, her shoulder chose that time to remind her that it was hurt by sending white-hot all throughout her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, waiting for the wave of agony to pass before opening her eyes.

"What's your name trooper?"

"Aries sir," the clone dipped his head respectfully.

"Aries," she noticed now that he had a small bull face tattooed on his helmet. "Well Aries, do you think you can gather the rest of the men? We need to reinforce Jesse and Captain Rex at the Seperatist base."

"No need for that Commander," Ahsoka's comm crackled to life and Jesse's voice filtered through the device. "We just captured the base, all the droid squads had been moved to your position so there was no one guarding the base."

"Oh," was all that made it out of Ahsoka's mouth again, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I guess we can call the pilots to pick us up. That is, once we're out of this forest."

"Yes sir," was all Jesse said before the channel went dark. She frowned, rubbing her chin nervously.

"Sir?" She lifted her head to meet Aries's gaze, she could tell his eyes were concerned even through the visor. "Is something wrong?"

"This just seemed too easy," she replied, crossing her arms. "Then again, it is a backwater planet. Maybe I'm just restless, but there's been something off this entire mission I just can't put my finger on. Oh who knows, maybe I'm not even thinking about the mission anymore."

"Sir?" Aries's voice was laced with confusion and Ahsoka had to suppress a smile. She forgot, not everyone could sense through the Force.

"It's nothing Aries. Something's been nagging for a while, that's all." Aries just nodded and moved to attend to his brothers. Ahsoka's face dropped back into a frown and she pinched her forehead. Maybe what Rex had said about the chips was getting to her more than she thought. Throughout the whole departure and even when they arrived on the cruiser, she still couldn't get the feeling to go away. She was currently pacing in the back of the ship, her hands flitting around nervously. Something was wrong, but what was it?

"Ahsoka?" She jumped when Rex's voice startled her from her thoughts. She turned to find him giving her a weird look. "I was just going to tell you, we made it back to Coruscant."

"Good, that's good." She mumbled to herself, her hands flicking to her lightsabers then away over and over.

"Is something wrong sir? Is it your shoulder? Do you need Kix?"

"No, no Rex it's not that." Ahsoka waved her healing arm just to show him it was fine. "Kix cleared me once we got on board I just…" She sighed in exasperation and pinched her forehead again. "Something _is_ wrong Rex, somewhere something is wrong. I just don't know what or where and it's driving me crazy."

"Well, how about we disembark for now? I can't have you sitting in this ship the whole day and into the night." Ahsoka just nodded, it was nice knowing that Rex cared. Even if he didn't understand what was going on. Once they stepped out of the ship, Ahsoka's gaze fixed on a figure moving towards them. They were coming fast, it looked like they were sprinting. She frowned, moving towards the figure at almost a jog.

"Rex, Rex!" She blinked, her eyes widening. That was Obi-Wan, what was Obi-Wan doing here? "Ahsoka?" The Jedi Master screeched to a halt as he saw her, his blue gaze moving first to her lightsabers then to Rex who appeared behind her. "How did you—? Never mind, both of you need to come with me now." There was concern in Obi-Wan's voice, he sounded almost nervous. The dread Ahsoka had been feeling returned full-force and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" She barely kept her voice from trembling, her eyes searching Obi-Wan's face for a clue. "What's happened?"

"It's Fives, he's been shot!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be an ongoing fic, hopefully it won't be too long and I'll probably update once a week. On a good week, you might even get two chapters from my overworked brain! *le gasp* Please let me know if I got the characters right or if I can improve on anything. Critisicm is appreciated as long as it's not too rude, and reviews are like getting a sugar high for me so please review! XD


End file.
